


Princess Tutu:: Our Hearts Are One - (Chap: 4.5 - The Lemon)

by Windeen-Windy (WindStar27), WindStar27



Series: The "Our Hearts Are One" [2]
Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: (Mentioned In Main Fic) Abuse, (Mentioned In Main Fic) Child Birth, (Mentioned In Main Fic) Curses, (Mentioned In Main Fic) Demons, (Mentioned In Main Fic) Dimensions, (Mentioned In Main Fic) Gods, (Mentioned In Main Fic) Human Manipulation, (Mentioned In Main Fic) Kidnapping, (Mentioned In Main Fic) Light & Dark Magic, (Mentioned In Main Fic) Swords & Sorcery, (Mentioned In Main Fic) Torture, (Mentioned In Main Fic) Violence, Affection, Animal Transformation, Attempt at Humor, Canon Continuation, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Drama & Romance, Emotional, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Friends to Lovers, Graphic Description(s), Humor, I Tried To Import This From My Other Account And It Said Someone HAD Imported It, In Love, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Male & Female Twins (In Main Story/Fic), Messy, Mutual Relationship, My First AO3 Post, My First Explicit Smut, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Princess Tutu Continuation, Related To A Fic That I Wrote On FF.net, Romance, Rough Kissing, Roughness, Seduction, Self-Discovery, Sex, Sex That Leads To Pregnancy In Main Fic (Which Is On Fanfiction.Net), Sexual Discovery, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Smutlet, Some Humor, Twins (In Main Story/Fic), Virginity, Wet & Messy, graphic smut, learning, rough sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindStar27/pseuds/Windeen-Windy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindStar27/pseuds/WindStar27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This belongs with the events in my fic: "Princess Tutu: Our Hearts Are One".<br/>I will add that story here, when I can.<br/>Ahiru (17), Fakir (21).<br/>After Ahiru is stoned, almost to death, and saved by some swans, who killed her attackers. After being treated, she was placed in her shared room with Fakir, who had to be sedated prier.<br/>Waking up, he finds her human, once more.<br/>The 2 express their love. In the arms of her lover, Ahiru, for a time, forgets, that she had a mission to do.<br/>A life or death Mission to save the pregnant, and tortured, missing- Princess: Rue.<br/>Please Note:<br/>I am not a perfect Writer. I do my best.<br/>Most comments and constructive critiques are welcome. Let me know if you would like to see the full story here. As well as on fanfiction Net.<br/>And, also, I originally posted this on Adult-fanfiction.org. in 2014. I tried to import it here, but, could not, for some reason. I AM the original author of this work. If you have seen someone else claiming it, please alert me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess Tutu:: Our Hearts Are One - (Chap: 4.5 - The Lemon)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Tutu, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
> \---------------------------------------  
> A/N:  
> \---------------------------------------  
> This is a lemon that goes with chapter 4 (latest chapter posted as of 8/25/14 11:44 pm- CST US-Time) of a multi-chaptered fic I am writing. As such, if you just read this; and not the chaptered fic. 
> 
> It's not likely, to make a whole lot of sense..... (As far as some of what's said/implied (there is talk that doesn't pertain to the act(s) they are doing. I mean... It's Ahiru. There HAS to be talking) in it.)
> 
> But, I'm not telling you that you CAN'T read it, if you haven't read that. I'm just pointing out that: it will likely not make a lot of sense if you read this without the main fic.
> 
> I am Dyslexic. I’m bad at punctuation and grammar, a further explanation, will be in my profile soon if you have NOT seen my other stories on FF.net.
> 
> \---------------------------------------
> 
> Reviews, critiques and ideas are welcome. 
> 
> I enjoy reading them. And they help me to try and improve my writing.  
> Please be nice, though.  
> It may sound strange to hear this, but, I am writing as a type of therapy.  
> I won't get into the reason, for that, unless asked (I don't mind being asked, it would just classify as TMI).
> 
> Just, please try to not be too harsh or rude, with the critiques.  
> Thanks in advance for understanding and reviewing.  
> Anyway, this is a lemon. It's a detailed, messy & very raw lemon. On top of that, I usually shy away from doing such detailed lemons.  
> As to why I shy away from them, I'm not entirely sure.  
> I didn't even intend for this one being so detailed at first, but I‘ve seen a lot of really bad lemons for Princess Tutu. 
> 
> Ones that were not done well, on any aspect (bad sex scenes, badly written sex scenes, bad character commentary, writing ability.... etc).  
> However, I took into account a number of things about the characters and some other situational -(situational for my story and the pre-fit settings)- factors, and let the words flow, so-to-speak.  
> Anyway, this is what came out. It somehow seemed wrong when I cut the details out- though I'm not really sure why.  
> \---------------------------------------

**Chapter 4.5: Wild Emotions & Expressions Of Love**

**~xXx~The Lemon~xXx~**

**.**

* * *

 

**_.......Hours Later......._ **

 

When Fakir finally came to, he sat up, looking around the bed he was in. He recognized the room, but panic set in when he realized that Ahiru was no where to be seen. That's when he noticed the soft breathing from across the silent room. He looked towards the direction, and saw the red hair sticking out from under the blankets on the other bed. He scrambled to get to his feet, tripping, having gotten tangled in the blankets, he fell on his face, half on and half off his bed.

Then, he once again got to his feet and rushed over to her side.

He briefly wondered if it had all been a bad dream? Maybe she'd never been back to being a duck, maybe they'd found another way to help Rue and Mytho. Maybe... _Maybe_.... _**Maybe**_.....

When he reached her, he pulled the blankets back, then he knew it was no dream. Her face still held faint bruises from the stoning and she looked pale. The freckles on her nose standing out in extreme, stark, contrast to her pale skin.

He boldly pulled the blankets the rest of the way off of her body and saw the remaining faint and fading bruises on all over her pale skin, he felt his heart sink.

"Ahiru?"

He asked covering her up and reaching out and touched her hair gently. He watched as her eyes slowly fluttered open after a few (breath-holding) seconds, she smiled weakly up at him, he smiled softly back at her, overwhelmed by relief and he remembered, for some strange reason, about dancing with her for the traveling dance troupe.

He gently caressed her hair, then down to her cheek. When his fingers brushed her skin he felt an electric shock vibrate, seemingly through his fingers and up to his arm.

"Hey..."

She said softly, His eyes darted to her lips as she spoke and he watched as she nervously licked her lips.

"Hey, yourself..."

He said, smiling back at her- his throat felt suddenly dry as he gently ran his thumb over her full, bottom lip.

"Fakir, what are you...?"

She could say no more because he suddenly knew what the overwhelming feelings he felt were. And he had leaned down, capturing her lips in an almost desperate kiss. She gasped softly in shock at his actions.  
She froze at first, as he moved his soft lips against her own. This was different than the kisses they had shared, in their home, after she was changed back by Mytho.  
After a few moments of her shock, though, she sighed softly into the kiss, as he ran his tongue over her bottom lip.  
She then closed her eyes and opened her lips to him.  
He groaned softly and took that as acceptance, he reached up and cupped her face gently with both of his hands.  
Carefully tilting her head for a better angle, as he slid his tongue into her warm, willing mouth. After a few minutes, though, he released her for the both of them to take in some air. Ahiru gasped softly for breath as she blinked curious eyes up at him.

"Fakir...?"

"Ahiru, I thought you were going to **_die_ ** on me...!"

He said softly, she noticed tears in his eyes as he pulled her into his arms, burying his face in her loose red hair and shoulder as he hugged her to his body.  
She was now sitting in his lap and she hugged him back, burying her own face in his neck and shirt- ignoring the fact that she was completely naked.

"I'm sorry..."

She whispered softly. They held each other like that for a while, then he gently loosened his hold on her as he once again cupped her face and looked into her eyes.  
She opened her mouth to say something, but he swallowed her words as he kissed her again, this time more deeply from the start as his tongue claimed her mouth right away. She whimpered in pleasure as he kissed her with teeth and tongue.  
Smiling into the kiss, he was feeling a smug, male satisfaction, with each of her whimpers and moans.  
She shyly brushed her tongue against his and realized that felt good.  
So she grew a bit more courageous and did the same things that he had, with his tongue.

Once again, they pulled apart after several minutes, for air, but he didn't remove his lips from her, he kissed her forehead, her closed eyes, the tip of her freckled nose, her lips, jaw and throat.  
She moaned as he licked, nipped, suckled and kissed at the spot above her pulse on her throat.  
One of his hands had slid down to her lower back and she found herself leaning against that hand and whimpering his name as he caressed one of her small breasts with his free hand.

"F-Fakir..."

She whimpered and he grinned against her throat... Then he pulled back and looked at her blush reddened face and kiss swollen lips.  
Her eyes were half-lidded, her breasts though larger than when she was 13, were still smallish, as her chest was heaving with her soft, but fast, panting breaths and he could see her desire for him in those beautiful eyes. He shifted them so that she was under him and he was kneeling beside her, as he hovered over her.

"Ahiru..."

She widened her eyes a bit when she heard him whisper her name, reaching up, she gently caressed his neck, her fingers sliding around behind his head and she pulled the band holding his hair back, loose. She smiled, looking somewhat dazed as she tangled her fingers in his long dark hair.

"I love you."

He said and her blue eyes widened even more, she looked at him, searching his face for something as he gently caressed her cheek again.

"I... I-I..."

Her blush deepened. And she saw him smirk. She always found that smirk, annoying.

"You don't need to say anyt-"

" _No_! I want to! Fakir, I..."

She had a determined look on her face as she reached up and gripped the hand he had on her cheek with her free hand. He arched an eyebrow at that expression on her face.

"I love you too, Fakir."

She said and he gently pulled her fingers to his mouth, kissing her hand gently. He wanted.... No, he _needed_ her.

"My princess..."

He murmured against her hand as he locked his eyes on hers. He needed her. She smiled, blushing deeply again, she squirmed under him, feeling strange. Her lower body, especially..... It felt strange now. She was tingling all over and, as she looked up at him, she felt a strange pressure welling in her abdomen and spreading lower...

"Fakir... I..."

He laid a finger on her lips, then leaned down and gave her a tender kiss, she fisted the hand in his hair and whimpered as she felt more pressure building. It didn't hurt. But, she wasn't sure she liked it either.  
He broke the kiss by licking and sucking on her bottom lip, she moaned and shifted her lower body again, her breath coming out in short gasps and pants now.

She realized his own breathing was as ragged as hers, and she saw him shift his lower body a bit. She saw a bulge between his thighs that usually wasn't there.  
He pressed a clothed knee, to her center, between her thighs, her eyes rolled back in her head before closing, she moaned, arching her back.  
His face took on a deep blush as he watched her with hungry eyes...  
He could tell how aroused she was, not only was she was so wet that his pant leg was being soaked by just pressing into her there, but the scent was strong in the air..... He needed her now. At that simple thought, he could feel himself grow harder.

"Ahiru..."

He needed her now.

"... I almost lost you again... _AGAIN_ -Ahiru... And I want to make sure you understand how much I- "

She still had her eyes closed as she pulled her hand from his hair and bit it to stifle a whimper as he shifted his knee against her. She surprised him when her hips bucked against his thigh.

**_'Oh, wow..... That's really a hot turn on....'_ **

He thought, momentarily distracted. Her hips seemed to be moving of their own accord.  
He groaned, his lust-hazed dark green eyes squeezing shut as he thought about that wet spot forming, where it pressed into the soft folds of the spot that he'd yet to know; what made her female. He WANTED her so badly it was hurting. He groaned again when he opened his eyes. The look on her face turned him on even more.

"F-Fakir..."

The way she said his name, that was all he could take, he needed her, damn it. He couldn't be a gentleman anymore, he had to have her, make her his. He was just frightened that he'd cause her pain... He groaned, and, sliding his arm under her shoulders, he pulled her to him, capturing her lips with his own once again.  
As he devoured her lips, she let out a surprised whimper at his sudden forcefulness.  
She slid both arms around him as she kissed him back with the same enthusiasm, though, gasping for air through her nose and between their heated kisses.

He broke the kiss, he glanced at her face, her lips were swollen and wet from his kisses, they were parted slightly as she panted and he could feel her heart pounding hard under her breast, her face was flushed, pleasure and desire etched into every inch of it. He felt more male pride in the fact that he was making her look like that.

When he stopped kissing her, she opened her hazy cerulean eyes, looking at him with nothing but pure trust and love for him shining there, that look made him want her even more.  
His pants seemed to have gotten very tight. Painfully so, in fact. He groaned and started trailing soft nips and kisses down her throat again.

"I'll be gentle with you... But... _ngh_...”

A shift of her hips.

“ _PLEASE_ , tell me, if you want me to stop... O-or if it... God, I need you..."

He stopped and looked at her, she blinked at him, he wasn't able to tell if she fully heard him, she seemed to be lost in her own desires, but he had to try to finish telling her this. His throat was so dry with just wanting her.

"..."

He continued and he saw her try to focus on him and his words.  
Groaning, he went back to suckle at her throat and collarbone. She lifted the leg that was between his, and he groaned, bucking his hips against her knee, as she did with his leg. She shivered as she felt his words form against her lust-fevered skin.

"- _Anhhh_...... If it hurts and you need... Me to stop... T-tell me... **_Ok_**?"

He breathed finally against her skin, she didn't fully understand what he meant, but she trusted him, so she nodded as he leaned down to capture her lips again, just hoping that if she said to stop, that he could...  
He'd never forgive himself if he couldn't bring himself to stop when/if she asked.

Her fingers tangled in his hair again as he kissed her deeply and hungrily, both putting all of their pent up love and passion into their actions. She moaned softly into his lips as his hands started to wander down her body.

Any logical (as logical as Ahiru could get on her best day anyway) thought, left her mind as her hands slid down to start unbuttoning his shirt. The only thing in her mind was being close to him. She NEEDED him, but she didn't fully understand that.  
She just wanted those damn clothes gone!  
He groaned softly as her small fingers undid his shirt buttons, the skin of the digits brushing lightly against his own fevered and overly sensitive skin.

"Ahiru..."

He groaned against her lips as he broke the kiss and sat up, she whimpered and reached for him, he captured the hands reaching for him and then he gently folded them on her chest and he slipped off of the bed.

"Fakir... Don't go away... I _need_ you... **_Need_**... I **_don't know_** what I need...!"

She whined, trying to reach out.

"I know, I need the same thing as you... I'm just taking these clothes off."

He told her as he slid his shirt off, he then removed his shoes and pants and boxers, her eyes widened as he joined her on the bed again-as naked as she was, her eyes were glued to his groin.

"F-Fakir... What's that?"

She whispered, he took one of her hands and brought it to his hardened member, he groaned as he let her touch him.

"It's... _ngh_...It's what makes men and women different..."

She looked at his face again.

"Ah-does this hurt?"

She asked worriedly as she pulled her hand back, concerned by the look on his face and the sound he'd made. He lay beside her and shook his head.

"No,"

She studied his face for a few minutes, then she let her eyes trail back down, he groaned softly when he saw her lick her lips, he doubted she was even aware she had done it though. Suddenly she was pressed roughly into the bed and he was kissing her hungrily again.

Then, next she knew, he broke the kiss and stood, her eyes went to the hard shaft again, she was mesmerized, but he turned and headed for the bathroom saying,

"Wait here."

And before she could ask where he was going, he was gone. Closing the door firmly behind him. She blinked her confused blue eyes, and waited as he'd said.

She was kneeling on the bed, her hands resting on the mattress between her Spread knees. Her hair was pooling around her, behind and over her shoulders in long reddish waved. She chewed her lip nervously as she heard moans and grunts from the closed bathroom door. Then a faint strangled cry of her name.  
She wondered faintly if he was sick, she was considering going to the door when it opened, about 15 minutes after he'd gone in.  
She noticed that he was breathless, his loose hair falling down his shoulders and brushing his bare chest, her eyes searched him. He seemed fine, but, she stopped her visual inspection of him as he walked closer and she saw that the part of him she'd been interested in- was now limp.  
He sat on the bed beside her and took her hands, kissing the palms of each one.  
His lips lingering on one of her palms, to trail kisses down to the pulse of her wrist, his eyes never leaving hers. The pressure in her lower body became... More intense.

"Did... Did I do something wro-"

He pulled her to him and kissed her passionately, she gasped into his mouth but kissed him back... When he finally broke the kiss, he hugged her, and spoke into her ear, causing a shudder to trail down her spine.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong, and you didn't hurt me..."

He whispered as he started kissing her neck, he could feel himself getting hard again, so he shifted them so that she was on her back again and he was leaning over her, looking down at her still worried face.  
He smirked slightly.

"You're determined to believe something went wrong?"

She nodded, although weakly.

"Just... Let me explore you, tonight. Another night, you can have your fun and explore me. I need to remain gentle with you tonight... And if you had continued what you were doing... I wouldn't have been able to stop myself from taking you right then and there... I'm trying to remain a gentleman here, Ahiru, and you and your body, are making it VERY hard to remain one..."

He said as he trailed a finger lightly over her bare breasts, his eyes hungry again for her, she whimpered lightly and arched into his touch. She noticed that the stiffness was back in that interesting (at least to her) part of his body again, when she felt it press into her thigh as he shifted, she watched his face, and- finally, she nodded.

"I- I'll be a good girl, Fa-Fakir... But-but what do... Do people do wh-when they...?"

He gently touched her face and made her look at him as she flushed bright red.

"When people make love?"

He asked and then wondered how she was suppose to know that term... As she blinked. But he was surprised as her blush deepened and she nodded, as she looked at him innocently. He wondered now, though, HOW she knew the term "Make love" -She'd been a duck, and she was too clueless to have been with anyone, he was sure of that.  
But still... He could tell she had known exactly what he meant when he had said it.

"How does a former duck, know that term?"

He asked her softly with an arched eyebrow. Her eyes widened slightly. She blinked again.

"Y-You're asking me t-that... T-that NOW?"

She asked and he grinned at her, waiting, patiently. Her face turned a deeper red.

"P-Pique and Lillie..."

She finally muttered. He blinked slowly.

"Were those two... W-when they were 13?"

She shook her head rapidly.

"No... I-I... Well........ I was a **_baaaad_ ** Duck. I listened to them....."

He snickered a bit at the way she'd said *bad* and looked at her, as he leaned back a bit.

"Do tell..."

She looked at anything, but him, gulping nervously (somewhat reminding him of a fish). Fidgeting with her hands, then, she bristled a bit at the amused tone of his voice.

"W-well... I... Missed them so much. They were my first friends. Even though they forgot a-about me... aft-after......”

She sighed, and continued, softening her voice a bit,

“.... So I..."

"You stalked them? They had a little yellow-feathered, stalker?"

He asked, chuckling, It sounded like Ahiru's MO. She puffed out her red cheeks and slapped his arm lightly.

"N... No...!“

She thought a minute, rolling her blue eyes to the ceiling as she thought...

“ _Weeeeell_... N-not really stalked- _**awe**_... ca'mon! It's _not_ finny, Fakir! Don't be mean...!"

She said glaring at him as he started to laugh harder now.

"FAKIR!"

"Sorry about that, _hehe... hahaha_... Sorry... _Do_... **_Do_ ** go on, my lovely lady..."

He said, trying to stifle his mirth as she just glared at him with narrowed eyes. She blushed at being called lovely, but remained silent until his snickering died down...

"I followed them around. Yes... But not when they were with their guys... Or-Or anything...! Although I did see who Lillie was with... That was a-a **_shocker_**..."

"Who? Who in their right mind would be with miss-tragedy...?"

" _Fakir_..."

She wined his name, he grinned. He couldn't believe that they'd stopped making love, to talk. But, he was with Ahiru, after all. He leaned over, gently caressing her face. He felt satisfaction as he felt her shiver at his touch. Then he kissed her softly.

"Well...?"

He coaxed softly as he nibbled on her lip and he felt her sigh.

"You're annoying me..."

"Yeah, but you're still turned on. Besides, it makes up for all of the annoyance you've caused me. Anyway, finish saying what your gonna say and we can get back to business, I'm curious."

She looked at him with a frown and narrowed eyes.

"Autor..."

She mumbled back. He blinked his wide green eyes at her and sat back a bit.

" _Excuse me_...?"

"Autor..."

She said again and looked at his arched eyebrow.

"You ** _CAN'T_** be serious..."

She nodded at him, smiling somewhat weakly.

"They met outside his home... After you'd finished your Drosselmeyer/writing studies with him that day...

And... They kissed, I stayed longer than I might have, wondering what she was doing with the creep... But she went inside with him..... And then..... uh, when I heard her _moaning_ his name..."

She blushed again.

"You ran?"

He asked and she nodded immediately. He smiled, that was his, Ahiru.  
He rested his forehead against hers again, she was too cute and too innocent for her own good sometimes.

"Well... Never mind how you know the term, I suppose..."

Then he kissed her softly as he trailed his hand down, from her face....  
She whimpered softly and then her eyes widened as he slid his wandering hand between her thighs.

"F-Fakir, _wha_ -?'

" _Shhhh_. Just trust me... I swear I haven't done this before, either... But I've read up on it. And done....... _Other_ studying..."

She watched as he blushed a bit- she had always thought he was intensely adorable when he blushed like that.

"This will feel good, and I'm answering your earlier question, about what we do..."

She nodded as she looked at him with huge eyes.

"O... Ok,"

She said, he smiled and shifted position so he was sitting beside her legs, again, one hand still between them, with the other hand, he tapped the outside of her hip gently.

"C'mon, Spread your legs for me, Ahiru. Let me see it... All of you."

He said, his heart hammering in his own chest, she blushed all the way to her toes, but after a moment of hesitation... She did as he asked and shifted so that she had her legs spread wide for him.

"Good girl."

He told her and moved so he was kneeling between her thighs, then with both hands, he started exploring her lower body, she gasped as he slid a finger into her wet folds, she closed her eyes at the sensations and shifted her lower body restlessly.

Her hands clutched at the sheets under her as he gently moved the finger around until he found her center. When he looked up at her face and saw the expression on it, he felt a new wave of need roll through his body.

He groaned, knowing he had to hold himself back... For now anyway- he'd be damned if he'd be paying the bathroom another visit this evening, instead of burying himself inside of, and making love to, her.

So, he pushed a finger deep into her center and started moving it in and out. While, with his thumb, he started rubbing at the sensitive button of nerves, he found further up, just inside the wet folds and red curls.

"F-Fa... O... _ **haaa**_...my...!"

She cried out and her back ached a bit, he thought she looked unbelievably sexy at the moment, her eyes shut tight mouth open, back arched, hands fisted in the sheets and legs wide with his fingers vanishing into her sensitive body.

"Oh .. _.Fa... **haaa....kirrr**._.."

She whimpered, biting her lip and moving her hips up to meet his finger as he plunged it in and out of her. He grinned and added another finger and her breathing became much more uneven.  
He shifted again and she felt him lay beside her, her eyes fluttered open as he continued thrusting his 2 fingers into her, he captured her lips with his own.  
She sighed happily and threaded her fingers in his long hair again, her hips picking up a rhythm to meet his fingers now, she turned redder as she heard the shamelessly wet sounds coming from where his fingers impaled her. Each time they slammed into her, she heard the sounds.

"Fakir..."

She whimpered between his kisses.

"Ahiru..."

He groaned, she shifted a leg and she felt his member, stiff again and throbbing against her thigh. They stayed like that for a while.  
Kissing as his hand worked between her thighs. Then, still working her with his fingers, he trailed kisses down to her breast as he added a third finger, knowing he'd need to stretch her some, considering how petite she was, compared to him.  
He felt her shiver with the addition of the 3rd finger, as he started suckling on one of her small breasts, her hands fisted in his hair as he pulled her erect nipple into his mouth and flicked it with his tongue, grazed it with his teeth, then suckled again.  
After a while, he switched to her other breast, lavishing the same attention on it, enjoying the squirming and moans she was offering him in response- as well as the sounds his fingers made as they penetrated her small body.

Unlike her, though, he wasn't embarrassed by the sounds he could hear between her thighs, if anything, those wet sounds made him want her even more.  
Softly, she was chanting his name as she reacted so openly to his touch and kiss. However, not long after he had added the 3rd finger, she cried out as she had her first orgasm.  
He heard her about to scream as the full force of it hit her, so he continued pumping his fingers into her hard and fast, and covered her mouth with his, swallowing her passion filled cry of his name as she shook and quivered in his arms, he felt a wave of warm fluid coat his fingers as well as his hand and he groaned as his manhood throbbed more for her.  
He broke the kiss, a trail of saliva clinging between their swollen lips as he groaned again, looking at her with love and lust in his eyes.  
She was gasping for breath and seemed to be glowing to him, he wasn't done with her yet though, he liked that he had this kind of command over her, that HE was the one doing this to her, making her look this way and act this way.

He wanted to make sure she knew what she was missing if she took the form of a damn duck, ever again. He leaned up and looked at his soaked fingers curiously, he'd read on the subject and studied in health class, listened to his classmates in ballet and writing classes as the guys talked about their sex life, he'd been curious after all.  
He was a healthy young man. He had even needed to finish himself off in the bathroom, sometimes, on the nights that he'd wake up from dreaming about her, when he'd wake up and be hard and wanting something that was out of his reach.  
As for the dreams... They had been vivid, highly detailed and he intended to act them out with her now, while she was human, wanton and in his arms. She was at his mercy. She felt his fingers leave their spot between her thighs and she felt empty, she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"F-Fakir..."

He just grinned at her. As she watched him, he licked his fingers clean of her essence, her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to say something- her face, bright red once again, but his lips came crashing onto hers, his tongue invading her senses and she tasted herself, mingling with his own taste, she whimpered as their tongues warred in her mouth and then he broke the kiss, sucking on her bottom lip as he did so, before pulling away.  
She noted a strange gleam in his eyes as he trailed kisses down her body, this time going beyond her breasts.  
She gasped as he lifted her bottom from the bed, tilted her hips and started pleasuring her with his mouth and tongue.  
She glanced down at him and when she saw him lapping at her, his eyes trained on her own, obviously watching for her reactions, she gasped as a new wave of pleasure washed through her body.

The image of him there, doing that, let alone the sensations it caused, was enough of a further turn on for the duck-turned-girl.

Her legs, draped over his shoulders, on either side of his head, quivering with each flick of his tongue against her and she couldn't help but cry out as he flicked his tongue over that one spot one last time, then secured his lips around the small button and started sucking.  
When he did that, her eyes rolled back in her head, she let out a strangled half cry/half sob of pleasure and collapsed with her head falling against the pillow under her, he groaned against her and after a few more licks, he shifted her and started lapping at her center, where he'd been thrusting his fingers just moments before.  
He was so focused on that, teasing sensations from her, that he forgot to watch her, when he did again, she was gripping the sheets under her with white knuckles and her head was thrashing from side to side as her hips tried to buck against him of their own accord, to meet his ministrations.

Her hair was wild around her head, she was sweaty and it plastered to her flushed skin. He groaned, growing harder at the image she presented.  
Giving her a final hard lick, she came screaming in another climax, he continued to lap at her until she had no more to give, he let her hips go gently and wiped his mouth with his arm, then he climbed up her body, and, cupping her flushed face with both of his hands, he made her look at him. When she did, she smiled, reaching up and running a finger over his damp lips, he opened his mouth and started sucking on her finger, she whimpered.

"Are you ok, Ahiru?"

He asked as he released her finger, giving it one last lazy lick and feeling a shiver course through her body.

"Do you want me to stop or finish?"

He asked as he nipped at her lips gently, his member was resting against her thigh, he wanted to be inside her so badly. Her hazy cerulean eyes widened and she blinked.

"You're not done?"

She asked, still breathless as she licked her lips, she wasn't sure how much more sensations she could take.

"No, I'm not. But this next part will hurt you... For a bit, at least. This will be answering your earlier question and this is the part I warned would hurt..."

He said, having trailed soft kisses and nips down her throat to her ear where he sucked on the lobe. Hoping that he could coax a: "go ahead" from her.

She shifted her lower body, and, cried out his name, softly, as the sensitive, swollen skin down there created friction, he pulled back and tilted her head trying to get her to focus on him.

"I really want to make love to you... Will you let me?"

He asked bluntly, she blushed deeply.

"I-Isn't that what you've bha... _Beehhh_ - ** _Been_** , doing?"

She asked softly, she was feeling those sensations pool in her lower body again. He shook his head.

"No, That's just the lead up to the main event..."

He said as he caressed circles on her cheek.

"W-will it make you feel good too?"

She asked, her eyes jumping to his throbbing member against her thigh. He groaned and kissed her softly for asking that question.

"Yes... It will... But you-you'll hurt for a while..."

“I’ll feel good too, though, eventually?”

He nodded, she smiled at him then and kissed him again.

"Ok, Go ahead."

She said as she broke the kiss. She didn't care if it hurt as long as they both felt good. He smiled and captured her lips again as he shifted his lower body, he reached down and gripped her hips with both hands, she whimpered and closed her eyes, a little frightened, but trying to be brave, as she felt his tip pressing against her opening.  
Then, he tightened his grip on her hips and gave a powerful thrust deep into her heat with a grunt of pleasure. He'd filled her to the hilt.  
Her eyes flew open and she screamed into his mouth, he groaned at the feel of her small body clamping hard against him, he could feel her shaking, her eyes full of tears, he broke the kiss, burying his face in her hair and waited.

"I'm sorry Ahiru... I'm so sorry darling, I know it hurts... It'll ease up. I swear the pain will ease."

He whispered, she hugged him, her whole body quivering from the pain, as she buried her face in the dark hair on his shoulder and sobbed openly in his arms. A spot of blood, that neither could see, forming on the sheets below them.  
He felt horrible, he hadn't thought she'd be in THIS much pain. He held as still as he could in this position. His body wanted badly to start moving, he could feel himself sheathed inside of her wet velvety muscles and feel himself quivering with need.  
But he was damned and determined to NOT move YET.  
After some time, her crying calmed down, he loosened his hold on her, and gently shifted them slightly so that he could look into her puffy, waterlogged, eyes.

"How is the pain?"

He asked worriedly as he caressed her skin with his fingers, any bit of skin he could reach, trying to be soothing, he caressed her gently. She looked back up at him. She sniffled and quickly wiped her eyes.  
Then she gave her hips a test shift. He moaned in pleasure and she moaned in some pain.

"Ok, that's it, I'm pulling out."

He said, he couldn't take hurting her like this. He'd finish himself off in the bathroom again. He gripped her hips again, preparing to pull out of her, but she glared at him, and locked her legs around his hips.  
The motion of that causing enough pain to make her dizzy as she felt him sink further into her throbbing body.

"Ahiru. I don't want to hurt you..."

He said, looking worriedly at her, she bit her lip, giving him a weak but stubborn look.

_"Just. Start. **Moving**. Fakirrr..."_

She whined and bucked her hips against his, he groaned and couldn't help it as his body seemed to move on its own. At first, with every slow thrust into her, she'd cry out in what seemed like agony, to him. And each time she did, he'd apologize.

_Thrust!_

"Owh...ow...oh..."

"I'm sorry."

_Thrust!_

"Haa... oh... that... Fakirrrrr..."

"I- Ahiru... I love you baby... I _can_ stop, just-just let m-"

" _ **NO**_!"

_Thrust!_

A squeak of pain and discomfort from his lover

"I...I love... yh... you tha... too, F-Fakir... oh... ngh... But-But... **_Shut up_**! And... Don- ** _DON'T_ ** s-stop..."

_Thrust!_

"... It hurts a little bit... Less..."

"I can't sta-stand hurt-hurting you like-... W-wait. I... It's _less_ painful?"

After about 15 minutes of the awkward and strange love making session, started, her cries finally slowed to low moans of slight pain, discomfort AND pleasure.  
He sighed in relief when she started kissing him and running her hands up and down his back, her legs no longer locking him in place, as he started moving harder and faster into her.  
Soon her hips found a rhythm with his, rising to meet him thrust for thrust as he gripped them. Tilting them and finding that he could go deeper that way.  
Once the awkwardness, pain and guilt over the pain had finally faded from the 2, they lost themselves in the act and each other. They caressed each other as their lower bodies created a blindingly intense pressure, building up more and more with each one of his, now powerful, deep thrusts.

He watched her with his forest green eyes heavy lidded, his hair, a curtain around his handsome face. Watching her body jerk with each powerful thrust, her small but perfect breasts bounce, her own hips slamming up to meet his, the wet sounds coming from their joined bodies and the slap of his balls into her skin with the force he was now using to make love to her... He found it gave him a powerful, possessive feeling and he felt a surge of love for her all over again.  
She was panting for breath, her body covered in sweat, like his own was.  
Then he let out a soft grow as he saw her small hands started to fondle her breasts as she mewled his name with her eyes shut.  
For some reason, the sight of her fondling her own breasts made him feel like he wasn't possessing her as completely as he wanted. Like he wasn‘t pleasuring her enough.

He reached down, slowing in his thrusting. She blinked open her eyes as he gently slid her own hands, from her breasts, and, threading the fingers of each of his hands threw the fingers of each of hers, he slammed her hands into the pillow on either side of her head, her eyes widened as he rose above her, supporting his weight by their joined hands, almost pulling his manhood completely out of her.

"Fakir...?"

He gave her a lazy smirk as he leaned down and captured her lips in a hungry and possessive kiss. She whimpered, not use to being so confined. On top of that, just the tip of his penis, was still inside of her, She was wet and needed more of him. She tried to lift her hips to his, desperately needing him to fill her again, but he moved with her, keeping just the tip in; as his tongue invaded her mouth, dancing with her own tongue.  
She was breathing through her nose now, erratically. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes from frustration.  
He coaxed her tongue into his mouth and he started sucking on it. His fingers tightened in her own, and suddenly he slammed all the way back into her, she gasped against his mouth and he groaned as he finally separated their lips. A thick string of saliva, once again connecting their mouths as he gasped just above her lips.

"You're mine, Ahiru..."

He said, grunting along with her from the shear force of his thrusts. She bit her bottom lip, annoyed at his declaration, but still... It made her feel hotter.Her lower body tingled more. She looked up at him, then she wrapped her legs around his waist, crossing her ankles at his lower back as she moved faster to keep up with him. She'd likely be brushed down there tomorrow, but so would he.

"And... And you're... _ha...ha_... M-mine, Fakir..."

She moaned as she lifted her head and captured his lips again, she loved the way he tasted. His thrusts were getting more erratic and she was on the verge of coming when he slid his lips from hers, down to her breasts where he fused his mouth over one and started flicking it with his tongue and nipping at it with his teeth, finally suckling at it until the nipple stood at attention, then he moved to the other, doing the same. Breathing through his nose, making her shiver as his warm breath, hit, her sensitized breasts, he pulled his lips off of that nipple while still sucking at it.

"Ahiru, I need you to cum soon, I won't be able to hold on much longer, I don’t want to come first, hurry up!"

He said, grunting with every thrust now, he worried that if he came first, that, he wouldn‘t be able to make sure she was fully satisfied. He watched her face, as he made love to her, she had her eyes closed and was biting her lip so hard that a trickle of blood ran along with the saliva from their last intense kiss, from her swollen lips, down her chin, he could tell she was near, he felt her clench their joined hands, as the pleasure she was feeling mounted.  
Finally, after he'd been holding back for quite a while, she came again, reaching her climax and shuddering in his arms as he groaned, her climax, causing her muscles to squeeze his member hard, as it plunged into her a few more times, the final time he thrust, he held himself in place, as deep inside her as he could get, and finally he came, grunting with the force of his release, shooting his seed into her.  
He leaned down and kissed her, capturing her lips in a hungry, messy, kiss, as she whimpered softly. She could feel him deep inside her body, filling her completely. He groaned- turning into a low growl as he continued to kiss her, before letting his lips finally leave hers.

His hips gave a few jerks into hers again as her muscles still milked his manhood of his release, and, finally, he felt himself go limp inside her. He collapsed on top of her, completely drained and spent as both tried to catch their breaths, he could still feel her quivering, from the aftershocks of her release, he was still inside her body and wished he could stay there always.  
Her knees were bent on either side of him as she tried to catch her breath.  
His head was resting just above her shoulder.  
It was a while later, when the sweat on their skin had cooled and their heart rates slowed, that he then lifted himself off, and out of, her. When he did, he saw their mixed fluids and some blood pool at the junction of her thighs, soaking into the sheets.

He then noticed that she'd drifted to sleep.  
He hadn't expected that, he sighed, trying to wake her, so that they could get cleaned up, and change the bed, however, when he was greeted with only snores- from his sleeping beauty, he smiled ruefully and got up, went to the bathroom, once he was washed up, and in shorts, he found clean bedding and then scooped his sleeping lover into his arms, he took her into the bathroom. He cleaned her up somewhat, then, he gently sank her, most likely, aching body into a tub of warm/hot water, she woke up then looking around a bit disorientated.

"Fak-Fakir... Why am I all wet...?"

He groaned at her use of the term.

"Don't..... Don’t say you're "Wet", _PLEASE_..."

He said kissing her lips softly, she blinked at him sleepily,

"There was a mess, from... Earlier..."

He blushed and looked away, she frowned, not knowing what he meant.

"... On the bed, when I pulled myself out of you. Some of... anuway... You had bled more than I thought you might, So I need to change the bedding.  
I read in a book, that water this temperature, would likely help any residual pain that the woman might feel from her first time, so, lay back and relax."

He said and she nodded and rested her head against the tub-sliding down a bit, he frowned and, hooking his hands under her arms, he pulled her up, so that she was sitting up a bit more. At her puzzled look, he kissed her nose.

"I'd rather _not_ have you drowning, on me, love."

And then he left the bathroom to change the bedding. He shrugged throwing out the old bedding. Allowing someone to wash it would just be too embarrassing and he couldn't very well wash it himself. Not in the Palace, anyway. There would be too many embarrassing questions.... Once the bed was changed, he collected his girlfriend and put her on the bed, once more.

Removing his shorts he then, got back into the bed with her, covering them up both up; he pulled her close in his arms.  
Enjoying the feel of her skin flush with his own as she snuggled close to him, murmuring that she loved him.  
He thought he liked the idea of sleeping with her naked body pressed to his own. Soon, her soft snores and steady breathing lulled him into a sleep that was dreamless for a change, because he was holding his dream in his arms.

_**.** _

_**To Be Continued... In The Main, Fic This Is From: Princess Tutu: Our Hearts Are One**_  
**Thank you for reading, and please remember, that a review, would be much appreciated!**

**~*~Windeen~*~**

**~*~Windy~*~**

* * *

  
**_Part of the full synopsis; from the main (parent) fic:_ **

_"A story's birth is a sudden event._  
_The start, a happy accident._  
_The end, the fate for which it's meant."_

Those words rang through Fakir's mind, each time he tried to write, to make Ahiru human, once more. With a new story.  
After many years of attempts. Help, finally, arrives.  
In a way they hadn't expected.  
Another adventure starts for the four friends.  
A new girl appears, before them.  
Princess Rue (The black-swan princess), vanishes from her palace home in Mytho's kingdom, while he is away.  
They have many questions, but not many answers.....  
_**#1: Who took prince Siegfried’s wife, Rue, and why?**_  
_**#2: Can they find her in time?**_  
_**#3: Will, helping Rue, require another sacrifice?**_  
................................................  
**The rest of the synopsis can be read in the first chapter of this story.**

 **(Please note:** The parent fic to this lemon, is currently only on fanfiction net (pen name: Windeen)....  
Please let me know there, if you are a reviewer from here.

I would be very happy to know that.

If you wish to wait until I post the full story here, that‘s fine. But, I‘m not sure if I WILL post it here at this time. If you want me to repost it here, let me know. Please. If enough people want it posted here, I will.

Thank you~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Part 2:
> 
> (My thoughts and reasoning behind the way this turned out.)  
> \---------------------------------------  
> This is the most detailed lemon I have ever written and it's detailed because of the characters canon personalities. I went into this lemon while taking into account, how each character's personality is, and I will admit: it seems, to me. Like Fakir gets WAAAY out of character towards the end, but that may be just how it seems to me.  
> Someone else may not think he is.
> 
> I don't honestly LIKE that he seems out of character, and normally I'd keep hold of this and edit the hell out of it until he remained completely in character.  
> But if I did that- it may not be the way it should, and as a lemon, (forgetting his character being out of character at times) I think it's pretty good...
> 
> I am also keeping in mind, that, when two people get together, their personalities tend to change, and meld, to fit each other. I think that's the kind of relationship most of the couples I write about, end up having.  
> I'm not talking about one person changing everything about themselves, for another (in order to be accepted by the object of their attention), here. 
> 
> I'm talking about 2 people gradually changing together, in a relationship.  
> As I've often seen in love stories over the years (sometimes it's small changes, or large changes over the years).  
> So that they become like one unit. So in love that they make allowances for each other, accommodate what they can, for the other, and change what they might need to, in order to be together.
> 
> I have written some atrocious lemons in the past (though none made it to the public eye).  
> Anyway- aside from his being a bit out of character: I tried to take their character personalities into account and keep in mind that Ahiru would have never even had an in depth girl talk about sex. Let alone wasn't likely to have had ANY exposure at all to the subject. since she was a duck. 
> 
> Also, I took into account the fact that Fakir was anti-social and likely would not have done "hanging around" with a lot of guys his age.  
> He would have been interested, but he would have listened to what gossip he could find, and read books mostly.
> 
> Autor isn't the type of guy to be overly interested in girls, too easily, either, so even if he was around him, there would not have been any bragging even IF Autor was sleeping with 100 girls, unless he wanted to piss off Fakir.  
> Which is not unlikely. But, then again, could Fakir even believe what his gloating, overly inflated cousin, would say?
> 
> Then there was the fact that Fakir had just WANTED her for so long, and now he had her. He had dreams, vivid dreams about being with Ahiru- and as such he might very well, likely want to act on some of them.  
> The last thing I took into account was the most important.
> 
> They are both virgins in this story. And while Fakir had the body of a dancer- he's still much bigger than Ahiru. She's very petite and there were likely to be problems there.  
> Both being awkward, somewhat shy and him being possibly larger (in certain places), than her body might be able to handle.  
> He WOULD definitely know more than she would, though, even if he was a virgin as well.  
> \---------------------------------------


End file.
